muñeca de porcelana
by Yukiko Kuran
Summary: ella una humana rota el un vampiro vacio que solo busca la felicidad sin saberlo que pasara cuando se encuentren que pasara cuando el sienta esas ganas imparables de proteger y de regresar a esa humana a la vida y a hacerla feliz?...
1. prefacio

Muñeca de porcelana

Rota asi se sentia ella vacio se sentia el vampiro el cual habia estado solo toda su eternidad pero tenia en mente solo una cosa hacer que esa humana que lo habia capturado y enamorado sin proponerselo fuera nuevamente feliz pero sobre todo estaba dispuesto a saber la verdadera razon por la cual su querida humana era tan desdichada y solitaria.

Prefacio.

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres – bailaba al ritmo de la música mientras su profesora la observaba sonriendo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del estudio.

-nena ten cuidado- decía aquella mujer sonriendo a su estudiante mas dedicada y apasionada mientras observaba con orgullo su cabello color caoba con toques rojizos al contacto con el sol bailando con el viento sus pasos gráciles, elegantes mientras ella sonriendo cada vez que bailaba o tocaba música esa era su vida la vida de esa joven de 17 años de nombre Isabella Swan una chica alegre, gentil, dulce, que sabia tocar: el violín, piano, flauta, guitarra, batería, teclado, además de bailar: tango, ballet, tapé, flamenco, ella una bailarina profesional toda su familia estaba orgulloso de ella sus padres aunque divorciados la amaban y se enorgullecían de su pequeña su padrastro también lo hacía Phil la quería mucho para el era como una hija que nunca tuvo…. Y luego estaba Derek el hermano gemelo de bella la única razón por la cual ella decidió entrar en la música y la danza para hacer feliz a su hermano y bailarle y dedicarle canciones que a el le encantaran.

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres- seguía contando bella mientras cruzaban la calle con su profesora quien la acompañaría a esperar a su hermano.

-¡BELLA CUIDADO¡-grito su profesora con pánico bella se volteaba lentamente hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- no supo que paso luego todo fue tan rápido solo fue consciente que unos brazos la sostuvieron y después se hallaba en el piso de la carretera con su hermano frente a ella, bella quería gritar, ayudar a su hermano, pero algo se lo impedía no podía moverse, desde ese día las cosas no fueron igual desde ese día ella se convirtió en una muñeca de porcelana frágil, triste, vulnerable, culpable, ….. Vacía-

Hospital

Bella POV

Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado y me dolía todo no sabía que pasaba solo quería despertar abrir los ojos y enseñarle mis nuevos pasos a Derek… mi hermano mi muy querido hermano gemelo el que siempre me ha protegido como quisiera verlo quería despertar hablar con Derek pedirle que me llevara a la biblioteca y que nuestros planes para vivir con papá en el pueblo de Forks se realizaran.

-Doctor ella esta bien?- mi madre sonaba muy angustiada y preocupada y esperen un minuto…..Doctor?

-ma…..ma…..-apenas pude pronunciar palabra mi garganta estaba seca.

-Bella hija que bueno que despiertas mi cielo

-será mejor que le hagamos mas estudios es necesario saber que no hay peligro

-esta bien doctor como usted diga

Lentamente abrí los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz cuando lo hice mi madre estaba frente a mi y otro señor también no preste atención solo quería ver a mi hermano-mama donde esta Derek?...y porque estoy aquí?

-bella no recuerdas tuviste un accidente un carro los atropello a ti y a tu hermano-y allí pude ver todo las imágenes del accidente como estaba bailando los gritos de mi maestra y mi hermano su cara de horror sin querer empecé a llorar porque todo era mi culpa si yo hubiera tenido mas cuidado nada de esta habría pasado-

-mama donde esta Derek

-Bella el está estable- me alegre de que no hubiera muerto por mi culpa pero quería verlo y hablar con el-

-mama entonces puedo hablar con el verdad? Por favor quiero verlo- mi mama empezó a llorar y el doctor se acerco a mi lado-

-Bella lamento decirte que tu hermano está en coma y no sabemos cuando pueda despertar- empecé a llorar sin control eso no podía ser cierto mi hermano no estaba en coma el no- sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza no sabemos si despertara solo nos resta esperar un milagro

-fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa –sabía que era mi culpa si yo no hubiera estado bailando y hubiera prestado más atención Derek estaría bien y ahora por mi culpa se encuentra en coma mi hermano el que siempre me protege y me cuida el que me arrulla cada noche antes de dormir todo fue mi culpa y de eso estoy totalmente segura-

-no nena- dijo mama secando sus lagrimas- tu no tienes la culpa de nada eso te lo puedo asegurar, no te preocupes hija, Derek despertara pronto solo debemos ser pacientes si?- pero era mentira yo sabía que Derek no despertaría pronto y todo era mi culpa- pero creo que deberías de irte con tu padre bella no creo que puedas soportar ver a tu hermano asi como esta.

-no quiero quedarme con Derek no quiero irme si me voy será con el madre

-hija…

- NO, YO QUIERO A DEREK MAMA, DEREKKKKKKKKKKK….¡- estaba desesperada quería salir y buscar a Derek ver a mi hermano y tomar su lugar lloraba y lloraba solo fui consciente de que otra vez me sumía en la inconsciencia-

Charlie POV

Mi pequeña había pasado por tanto ella ya no era la misma ya no comía a menos que la obligáramos no hacía nada, ese brillo en sus ojos ya no estaba, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde el accidente en Phoenix y mi hijo Derek no mostraba ningún indicio de despertar eso destrozaba a bella y a todos claro que mas a ella ya que Derek siempre estuvo a su lado cuando ella mas lo necesito, Derek siempre decía que bella era su princesa y que no permitiría que estuviera triste, que él no dejaría a bella nunca y ahora el estaba en coma en la clínica de Phoenix y bella ella estaba convencida de que por su culpa su hermano estaba asi de grave hoy por fin decidió venir conmigo a Forks Renné dijo que era lo mejor para ella ya que no creía que bella soportara ver a su hermano estaba segura de que eso solo ocasionaría que bella se culpara aun mas y que tratara de hacer alguna locura porque a pesar de que podía ser muy madura para su edad ella solo era una chica de 17 años que siempre ha estado con su hermano su único soporte para seguir adelante lo que más me duele y se que también le dolería a Derek es saber que bella ha dejado de bailar, de tocar música y de seguir con su carrera de bailarina aprendiendo mas idiomas entre otras cosas. Como me gustaría que mi pequeña vuelva a ser la de antes ya casi no habla esta en un estado totalmente critico además de que parece que ya no quiere seguir y estoy segura de que si a Derek le pasara algo ella de seguro haría lo que fuera para sufrir lo mismo que su hermano no por nada eran gemelos y mis mayores orgullos.

Ahora estaba en el carro con bella camino a la nueva vida de bella de mi niña, para ver si podría lograr que volviera a ser la de antes,

Hola a todos soy bella y si mi segundo nombre es isabella no es genial bueno esta es una nueva historia en estos dias vi una muñeca de porcelana y me dije ¿ no seria genial que bella fuera la protagonista de esta obra en mi cabeza retorcida? jejeje pues si bueno aqui les dejo el prefacio y el primer cap les debo de decir que me encanta el sexi vampiro Edward asi que todas las historias seran de el siendo vampiro es que es tan sexi que no me lo imagino viejo y no quiero hacerlo saben estoy trabajando en un proyecto hacer un clon de Edward quien este deacuerdo solo dejeme un reviews y haora les presentare a mis locas amigas jejejejej

sandy: oye yo no soy loca tu eres la que tiene en su cuarto una foto de...

bella: ¡CALLATE SANDY¡

sandy:oye que genio bueno aqui voy hola lectores soy sandy una de las amigas de bella me imagino cuando vio un chocolate de almendras de alli mi nombre claro que en ves de candy que es como se dice a caramelos cambio la c por s y de alli mi nombre espero que les gusten las historias chicas :D

astrid:hola soy astrid y soy una de las amigas de bella podria decir que la mas seria y racional del grupo pero bueno mi nombre lo escogio ella y la verdad no se porque

bella: eso es facil estaba viendo las estrellas y pense que lindo seria el nombre astrid en una amiga y de alli aparecistes asustandome y dandome un susto de muerte

astrid: jjejejeje fue gracioso pero bueno al menos tienes mas amigas no?

bella: bueno eso si chicas mis otras amigas estan dormidas¨¨ y las conoceran mas adelante jejjejejje hasta la proxima jejejejeje


	2. llegada y instituto

Cap 2

Llegada y Instituto

Bella POV

4 meses en los que por mi culpa Derek está en coma, a meses desde que Sali del hospital, y ahora me encuentro camino a la casa de papa, aun me acuerdo cuando Derek y yo hacíamos planes para vivir con papa, como me gustaría volver a esos tiempos

_Flash back _

_-bella algún día viviremos con papa los tres lo prometo_

_-si, y al fin trueno y yo les ganaremos a honey y a ti_

_-sigue soñando hermanita- después me abrazo y beso mi mejilla- sabes no se porque creo que trueno y honey harían una bonita pareja ¿no crees?_

_-si harían una bonita pareja_

_-hermanita te tengo una sorpresa-y salió del cuarto corriendo para volver con una cajita negra- es para sellar nuestra promesa de irnos a vivir con papa _

_-que es Derek- y en eso abrió la cajita y vi dos hermosos collares en forma de corazón-son hermosos _

_-uno es para ti y el otro es para mí- tomo uno de los collares y lo abrió en ese estaba una foto de nosotros dos en pequeño el atrás de mi abrazándome y sonriendo mientras yo sonreía en la otra pequeña foto estaba el sonriendo se me salió una lagrima y Derek la seco- no te gusto?_

_- es hermoso, supongo que este es el mío ¿no?- el sonrió y asintió y me dio el otro collar para que lo viera la primera foto era igual que la otra pero del otro lado había una foto mía sonriendo – Derek es perfecto y muy hermoso, gracias hermano-lo abrase y después nos colocamos nuestros collares yo a el y el a mi-_

_Fin flash back_

No pude evitar llorar con ese recuerdo, últimamente eso era todo lo que hacia sumirme en mi tristeza recuerdo que cuando volvi a casa en Phoenix había un teclado para mi regalo de mama estaba tan mal que le grite aun me acuerdo de lo que hise.

_Flash back_

_-bella, te tenemos una sorpresa- solo camine siguiendo a mi madre y cuando me di de cuenta había un teclado nuevo no lo resistí Salí corriendo al cuarto de Derek busque su bate de beisbol y volvi – hija que haces pensé que te gustaría y lo colocarías junto al piano de la sala de música, dente bella_

_-no, no quiero, YO NO TOCARE MAS NUNCA, NO LO HARE- y con todo lo que sentía golpee el regalo de mama hasta que no pude mas después Sali corriendo y no salía solo lloraba y gritaba, solo salía porque me obligaban a comer._

_Fin flash back_

Estaba sola, triste, solo quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era, me limite a mirar el collar de Derek ya que el doctor dijo que no podía tener nada de metal , mi madre ni siquiera me permitió verlo, solo me dio todas las cosas de Derek para que las guardara.

-bella, ya llegamos- dijo mi padre, baje del auto y lo primero que vi fue la casa de tres pisos que estaba enfrente de mi, habíamos hablado con papa sobre irnos a vivir con el y el compro una nueva casa mas grande, nos gusto la casa, lo ayudamos a arreglarla y remodelarla, después mis ojos vieron mi auto un BMW Z4 M Coupé azul, luego solo entre a la casa y fui a mi habitación ya papa había subido mis maletas cuando entre en mi cuarto lo primero que vi fue un cuadro de Derek y yo las lagrimas llegaron y vi a otra parte, pero alrededor de la habitación estaban mis medalla, fotos, cuadros con mis trajes, no lo resistí empecé a gritar y llorar caí al suelo y papa entro en mi cuarto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y quito todo desde las fotos hasta los trofeos y medallas, todo aquello que antes me enorgullecía ahora solo causaba dolor en mi pecho después de que papa quitara todo y lo apartara demi me abrazo yo solo lloraba hasta que ya me quede dormida y papa me dejo en mi cama dormida solo me dormí con el pensamiento de que mañana tendría que ir al instituto.

Edward POV

-Alice, apresúrate o te dejamos- le dije por milésima vez a mi hermana, es que no entiende que no vamos a desfilar?

-Eddy deja de ser tan amargado, tengo un buen presentimiento

-si Alice, se puede saber por que me bloqueas- estaba cantando el alfabeto chino una y otra vez-

-ya lo veras hermanito, ya lo veras- no hice caso y después de que entro el mi amado volvo fuimos al instituto lo que me sorprendió fue que al puesto después de nosotros estaba un auto no uno cualquiera un BMW Z4 M Coupé azul, se supone que aun no sale a la venta pero me sorprendió ver quien bajo del auto, una chica muy hermosa pero cuando vi sus ojos , unos hermosos ojos chocolate, sumidos en una tristeza infinita, se veía tan frágil, delicada, y triste solo quería parar su sufrimiento y un sentimiento que no pude descifrar se apodero de mi no sé porque pero quería protegerla de todo lo que la dañara

-no puedo creer todas las emociones que desprende esa chica-vi a mi hermano confundido antes de preguntarle-

-a que te refieres Jasper?

-me refiero a que ella se siente triste, culpable, se odia a si misma ese odio va mas allá de lo racional por la intensidad de sus emociones debería de estar en el suelo-nos dijo mirando a la chica que se alejaba de nosotros para entrar en el instituto.

Alice POV

Desde que vi a esa chica en mis visiones sabia que sería mi mejor amiga y la de rose y también que le traería alegría a mi hermano, claro antes teníamos que hacer que fuera alegre de nuevo y no se porque es así pero hare lo que sea para que esa chica forme parte de mi familia, porque estoy segura tiene madera de ser toda una Cullen

Bella POV

Entre al instituto y fui a la oficina principal por mi horario varios chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a encontrar el camino a mis clases pero los rechace no quería nada que ver con nadie, en todo el dia la estaba pasando bien ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo estaba saliendo cuando aparecieron 5 chicos todos hermosos podrían ser la envidia de cualquiera pero no me fije mucho solo lo sufiente como para saber que estaban en mi camino cuando iva a decir algo la chica bajita se adelanto

-hola me llamo Alice Cullen y el es mi novio Jasper Hale ellos son mis hermanos Edward Cullen y Emmet Cullen es el novio de Rosalie Hale la hermana de Jasper- dijo con una sonrisa la verdad me recordaba a mi antes de que…- quieres sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo- no se porque pero no podía decirle que no, tal vez se deba al puchero que estaba haciendo-

-encantada de conocerlos-les dije educadamente- me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella- me estaban mirando algo asombrados pero no preste atención- me encantaría acompañarlos Alice

-que bien….oye bella tienes una vos muy linda es como si….

-viví una parte de mi vida en Inglaterra supongo que por eso mi acento es asi pero descuida solo debo acostumbrarme- me miro comprensiva y salimos a la cafetería ellos compraron comida yo solo los veía la verdad es que porque comiera con Charlie no quiere decir que tenga que comer cuando no me ve-

-no vas a comer nada bella?- Rosalie se veía una buena persona y me veía preocupada asi que decidi responderle-

-la verdad es que no tengo apetito, si soy sincera no me gusta tomar desayuno- en ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar lo tome y vi que era mi padre todos me veian curiosos asi que conteste con una voz normal para no preocupar a mi padre- padre

-_Bella donde estas?- _podía reconocer en su tono de voz que estaba preocupado-

-padre estoy en el instituto en hora del almuerzo- conteste normal-

_-estas comiendo?_

-si padre- los Cullen me miraban preocupados pero no preste atención-

_-y ya tomaste los medicamentos hija?_

-si padre lo hice

_-estas mintiendo bella, te conozco….. hija por favor recapacita no ganas nada con esto crees que a Derek le gustaría verte asi, te estas destruyendo hija- _sabia que tenia razón sin quererlo mis ojos se humedecieron pero aun asi respondi-

-Derek no esta aquí o si padre?

-_hija te estas haciendo daño y eso no es justo para ti ni para Derek-_ tome mi collar y lo apreté con toda la furia que tenia-

-tampoco es justo que Derek pague por algo que no tenia nada que ver con el …ya papa dejalo asi no quiero herirte vale?- y sin esperar una respuesta colgué, no me importaba las miradas de los Cullen, solo cubri mi cabeza y empece a soltar silenciosas lagrimas, cuando deje de llorar levante mi cabeza y quite mi collar de mi cuello lo observe unos momentos antes de que me sacaran de mis pensamientos-

-bella estas bien?- Rosalie parecía preocupada yo solo asentí y me levante de mi asiento no tenias ganas de nada solo quería gritar asi que antes de irme hable-

- lamento mi comportamiento hace unos momentos, debo irme no me siento en condiciones de seguir en el instituto nos veremos pronto- cuando estaba por salir una mano fría tomo mi muñeca sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo pero no lo hice notar solo voltee y allí vi a Edward Cullen que me miraba dolido y preocupado, sus ojos oscuros como carbón pero ipnotizantes me atraparon hasta que por fin hablo-

-creo que no deberías irte, por lo que se tal vez le informen a tu padre y el se preocupe-tenia que admitir que tenia razón mi padre era muy capas de asumir lo peor al enterarse de que falte a una clase-

-por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, tienes razón mi padre puede asumir lo peor de mi- el aun tenia su mano sujeta de mi muñeca pero aun asi apreté mis puños-supongo que solo puedo esperar a que terminen las clases

-que clase te toca- me pregunto curiosamente no se porque pero tenia un sentimiento extraño dentro de mi hacia Edward y también estaba curiosa-

-biología

-a mi también me toca, te podría acompañar-y me dio una sonrisa totalmente encantadoira juro que por un momento escuche a los angeles y sentí que mi tristeza se iva, pero después vi a Derek con sus ojos cerrados todo cubierto de sangre y yo no podía hacer nada y volvi a ser infeliz-

-esta bien-me volvi a sentar bajo la mirada de todos los Cullen-

-bella que haces aquí en Forks?-alice era una chica tan energética y positiva la verdad me caia muy bien-

-mis padres piensan que no soportaría estar en Phoenix

-y eso porque?

-lamento ser descortés pero me temo que eso es un asunto mas personal


End file.
